DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) This proposal is for partial financial support for a meeting on "Cell Signalling and the Cytoskeleton" to be held from September 24-27, 1998 in Lake Placid, New York. This is the 14th in the annual series of symposia sponsored by the Adirondack Biomedical Research Institute (ABRI, formerly W. Alton Jones Cell Science Center). The meeting has been organized to emphasize three related areas: the dynamic cellular processes that are driven by localized remodeling of cytoskeletal structures, the cell signalling molecules that regulate these dynamics and the role of the cytoskeleton in transducing and integrating transmembrane signals. By combining expertise and viewpoints from these areas, this symposium provides a unique forum that fulfills a niche not covered by other meetings that mainly emphasize either the cytoskeleton or cell signalling. The meeting includes one plenary session, five lecture sessions and one poster session. The lecture sessions are: 1-Actin Cytoskeleton, 2-Cell Substratum Adhesion, 3-Cell-Cell Contact, 4-Motility, 5-Intracellular Targeting and Multimolecular Organization. Each session includes four or five invited speakers, all of whom are recognized leaders in their fields. In addition, a maximum of two additional speakers will be selected from submitted abstracts and invited to present short talks. Cytoskeletal dynamics and integrated regulation of signalling pathways is a fundamental process underlying physiological and pathological processes. Participants will benefit from new knowledge, interactions and cross-fertilization that will advance this field.